fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zornitsa
Zornitsa - młoda czarodziejka pochodząca z Solarii. Jest postrzegana jako osoba w której przypadku doskonale sprawdza się powiedzenie "Co w sercu to na języku" bywa pyskata i brak jej wyczucia czego absolutnie nie należy mówić do danej osoby czy robić w konkretnej sytuacji. Przyjaźni się z Mewalą Arlenattą, którą poznała podczas pobytu Arlenatty i jej starszej siostry wraz z przyjaciółkami na Solarii. Zornitsa okazała się wtedy być bardzo pomocna, chociaż denerwowała dziewczyny swoim częstym brakiem szacunku w stosunku do starszych osób i powagi. Ojciec dziewczynki pracuje jako strażnik pałacu na rodzimej planecie, los jej matki jest nieznany, najprawdopodobniej zmarła wskutek choroby. Osobowość Zornitsa to bardzo żywotna i gadatliwa dziewczynka, niestety również pyskata. Nie potrafi ugryźć się w język i nie ma wyczucia co do sytuacji ani tego jakich rzeczy nie należy mówić pewnym osobom. Dzieje się tak głównie dlatego że Zora nie akceptuje hierarchii wieku. Dla niej jak ktoś robi głupstwo, to należy zwrócić mu stosownie uwagę nie ważne ile ma lat i jaką dysponuje rangą lub władzą. Zornitsa nie potrafi dogadać się ze starszymi od siebie, a i relacje z rówieśnikami bywają napięte, z pewnością trudno jej nawiązać bliższe znajomości ponieważ jest szczera aż do bólu, zawsze ma zaczepkę lub odzywkę dla niemiłej sobie persony. Praktycznie nikt nie wie że pod tą maską zadziornej, pyskatej małolaty kryje się zagubiona dziewczynka która najzwyczajniej w świecie zazdrości innym tego że mają szczęśliwą rodzinę, oboje rodziców. Bardzo przeżyła zaginięcie matki co odbija się nie tylko na jej zachowaniu ale i na ufności wobec innych. Kiedy Zora jest sama staje się o wiele spokojniejsza. W ciszy potrafi skupić swoją uwagę na jednej czynności. Dziewczynkę cechuje także zdolność do samorefleksji, zastanawia się nad swoimi czynami, co by zrobiła gdyby mogła cofnąć się w czasie i postąpić inaczej, jednak zwykle kończy się na przemyśleniach. Zornitsie niezwykle trudno przychodzi powiedzenie "przepraszam" albo "myliłam się" drugiej osobie. W krępujących sytuacjach zwykle stara się zmieniać temat. Zornitsa ro również osoba bardzo przywiązana do rodziny - widać to świetnie po jej ubiorze, nosi płaszcz który należał kiedyś do matki, mimo że jest on bardzo stary i nadgryziony zębem czasu, wiele osób mówi jej by go wyrzuciła, Zora kategorycznie odmawia. Wygląd Zornitsa jest dziewięcioletnią dziewczynką o brzoskwiniowej karnacji pokrytej na twarzy piegami. Tęczówki Zory są bursztynowe zaś brwi zdają się mieć barwę ciemnego brązu. Co ciekawe nie do końca można określić naturalny kolor włosów Zornitsy, ponieważ zmieniają one swoją barwę. Już kiedy w wieku wczesno- przedszkolnym włosy dziewczynki zaczynały rosnąć, zmieniały kolor. Dziewczynkę charakteryzują również pyzate policzki, niski wzrost, drobna budowa ciała i szpara między przednimi zębami. Relacje 'Rodzice' Zornitsa urodziła się na Solarii. Jej ojciec pracuje w zamku królewskim jako strażnik, los matki dziewczynki jest nieznany a i ojciec - pomimo że ma z jedyną córką wyśmienity kontakt, nie lubi opowiadać o przeszłości. Dziewczyna nie pamięta odkąd dokładnie nie ma mamy w jej życiu, widziała jedynie fotografię kobiety z czasów studenckich gdyż ojciec skutecznie pozbywał się rzeczy powiązanych z kobieta. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dalsze losy rodziny Zornitsy są nieznane. Ojciec powtarzał jej że mają jedynie siebie i nie powinna szukać krewnych na siłę. 'Przyjaciele' Zornitsa zaprzyjaźniła się z Arlą, kiedy ta przebywała na Solarii. Oprócz tego dziewczynka od zawsze uważa swojego ojca za najlepszego przyjaciela i jedyną osobę której może w pełni zaufać. 'Znajomi' Zora zna głównie znajomych i przyjaciół swojego ojca, gdyż często zabiera on córkę na różne ewenty. Dziewczynka zwraca się do nich per "ciociu" lub "wujku". Micah, Twila,Nanna. 'Miłość' Zornitsa jest jeszcze zdecydowanie za młoda by myśleć na poważnie o związku partnerskim. Na tą chwilę chłopcy są dla niej odpychający. 'Pupile' Dziewczynka nie posiada zwierząt. Przez pewien okres czasu bardzo chciała mieć zwierzątko, lecz w jej domu nie ma do tego odpowiednich warunków. 'Pixie' Bliźniacza wróżka Zornitsy jest nieznana i trudno się temu dziwić albowiem dziewczyna jak dotąd żadnej nie poznała, ba. Zdaje się nie wiedzieć o ich istnieniu. Zdolności i moce Szczególną, wrodzoną zdolnością magiczną jaką charakteryzuje się Zornitsa są włosy które dostosowują swój kolor do pory dnia, przejrzystości nieba a nawet stanu zdrowia dziewczynki. Oprócz tego, jej włosy są bardzo grube, wytrzymałe i potrafią w kilka minut po ścięciu odrosnąć do "normalnych" rozmiarów. Jeśli chodzi o podstawowe zaklęcia czy ataki, Zornitsa dopiero zaczęła naukę. 'Słabości' *'Lęk przed ciemnością' - Zornitsa wręcz panicznie boi się zostawać samej w ciemnych pomieszczeniach. W jej pokoju kluczowe miejsce zajmuje lampka nocna, prócz tego dziewczynka zawsze ma ze sobą latarkę - prezent od ojca. *'Niskie temperatury' - Organizm Zory nie jest przyzwyczajony do niskich temperatur i szybko się wychładza przez co dziewczynka ma osłabioną odporność. *'Strach przed wodą' - Zornitsę przeraża żywioł wody, oczywiście nie boi się wody serwowanej w butelkach czy tej lejącej się z prysznica, dziewczynkę przerażają ogromne zbiorniki wodne typu staw, ocean, rzeka. Boi się śmierci poprzez utonięcie i z całą pewnością dlatego nie potrafi pływać. Zainteresowania 'Literatura' Już jako dziecko w towarzystwie Zory dominowały książki i wszelkiego rodzaju tomiki poezji. Ojciec niemal zawsze przynosił jej nowy egzemplarz kiedy tylko wracał z pracy mówiąc że "zobaczyłem to w pobliskiej księgarni i pomyślałem o Tobie". Książki to coś co zawsze pozwalało Zorze na poznawanie świata i nauczyły ją bardzo wiele. Do dzisiaj Zora woli sięgnąć po dzieła literatury niż biegać po podwórku, warto dodać że książki są dla Zory także sposobem na uspokojenie myśli. Mimo wszystko, dziewczynka nie wróży sobie kariery literackiej - zdecydowanie bardziej woli zwyczajnie czytać niż pisać. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - 14 Sierpień *'Magiczny znak:' - Nieznany. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Nieznana. *'Pupilki:' - Brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Owocowe landrynki. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Złoty. *'Hobby:' - Oglądanie nocnego nieba, literatura. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Feniksy. *'Ulubiony film:' - Brak. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Gumy do żucia o smaku mięty, czepialskich osób, deszczowej pogody, czesania włosów i smaku pasty do zębów. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Brak informacji. *'Ulubione buty:' - Zwykłe pantofle wystarczą. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Arlenatta i ojciec. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Włosach, które zmieniają kolor w zależności od pory dnia i czystości nieba. *Nie rozstaje się z koralikami we włosach. *Prawie nie odsłania zębów. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imię "Zornitsa" oznacza "Poranna gwiazda" w j. Bułgarskim. *W przyszłości nie wstąpi do Alfei lecz do szkoły na rodzimej planecie, mimo tego czasem odwiedza z ojcem Magix gdzie przebywa jej przyjaciółka. *Podczas nieobecności, wymienia z Arlą listy. *Nienawidzi tańczyć. *Włosy na ID Zornitsy mają dwie barwy by pokazać ich szczególną właściwość, nie dlatego że taki jest ich naturalny kolor. *Jej fryzura jest inspirowana fryzurą Zoe z gry "League of Legends". *Z kolei płaszcz postaci jest inspirowany jedną z kreacji Miry Disney'a. *Charmix to jedyna transformacja w której Zornitsa ma całkowicie zmieniony kolor włosów na "stały" (włosy nie zmieniają barwy z porą dnia jeśli jest w formie czarodziejki). *Wprost nie znosi smaku ananasów. Pochodzenie thumbSolaria - to kraina słońca, gwiazd i księżyca znajdująca się Magicznym Wymiarze. Prawdopodobnie jest jego najjaśniejszą planetą. Mieszkańcy tego świata nie znają deszczu. Władzę sprawuje król Radius, a byłą królową jest Luna. Są oni rodzicami księżniczki Stelli - przyszłej królowej i wróżki strażniczki. Przez pewien czas, za sprawą mocy Valtora, jej miejsce zajmowała Chimera, córka szlachcianki Kasandry. Bez słońc Solaria nie przetrwa, a jej król umrze. Kiedy trzy słońca tej krainy stają w szeregu, monarcha oddaje władzę w królestwie wybranej osobie na dokładnie jeden dzień. Od autorki Galeria Zornitsa ID.jpg Zornitsa pierwszy szkic.jpg ZornitsaSzkic.jpg ZornitsaIlustracja.jpg Zornista symbol.jpg Zornitsa NDID.jpg Zornitsa szkic twarzy.jpg|Rysy twarzy w przybliżeniu Arla i jej friendy.jpg|Niebieskie, bo rysowałam w nocy. Transformacje Zornitsa Charmix.jpg|Charmix *'Kwiecień 2019' - Rochi zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Zornitsą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Inne postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Solaria